


i’ve been waiting for you (how dare you show up with an injury?)

by moonking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, KageTsukki - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, TsukiKage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonking/pseuds/moonking
Summary: Five times Kei and Tobio met each other, and one time they found out they were soulmates.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	i’ve been waiting for you (how dare you show up with an injury?)

> “ _A soulmate is a person that will unconditionally love you, despite the flaws that you choose to hide, the fears that you try so hard not to succumb to, and the insecurities that threaten to eat you whole. A mark will appear on a person’s right wrist when they turn five, a soulmark that acts as an identifier of who one’s soulmate may be. When a pair of soulmates touch each other, this mark shall glow and disappear, and in its place will be a mark of something that binds a couple together._ ”

* * *

**I**

Well, that’s how the story goes. Apparently, every single person in this world is bound to someone. Someone chosen by fate or some intangible force of some sort. Does that even make sense? How could fate be so sure about the person it chose for you? Kageyama doesn’t understand it at all. He’s been hearing about this since he was born, what with his parents being excited for the mark that will show when he reaches the age of 5. He just didn’t get what the hype was all about. Unsurprisingly, he’s been nonchalant when a soulmark in the shape of a strawberry appeared on his wrist.

Seven-year-old Kageyama still didn’t pay much attention to the mark on his wrist. Other kids from his class would be talking about their soulmarks, and Kageyama usually just tunes them out thinking _what’s so great about that anyway? Volleyball’s better_. From time to time a classmate or even a teacher would ask him about his mark and he’d just simply say “it’s a strawberry,” and nothing more. A couple of times he’d hear something like “that’s so cute!” but most times people just left him be, realizing that he wasn’t as ecstatic about his mark. With people being so fixated on the whole soulmate thing, Kageyama often finds himself looking forward to dismissal and weekends where he could spend time with his grandfather and Miwa-nee while playing volleyball. It’s a Saturday which means they get to spend the day at the park and Kageyama’s ecstatic. He spent the entire walk to the part asking his grandfather tips and tricks in volleyball while Miwa-nee carries some of the lunch and snacks that their mother prepared.

“Tobio, you should fix your posture, like this,” his grandfather says while showing him the proper way.

“Like… this?”

“Yes. You should be able to receive a ball properly in that way,” grandfather said with a smile. With the compliment, Kageyama’s eyes shone with glee.

“Hey Tobio, what position would you want to play?”

Tobio looked at Miwa-nee with a thoughtful look in his eyes, “I think spikers are great because they are strong like _bam_! But the liberos are cool, too! They go like _shwoop_ and save the ball like superheroes,” little Tobio giggled. Then he spoke again, “I also think middle blockers are cool! Ah, but I actually want to be a setter because I want to touch the ball many times,” he declared happily.

“Setter, eh? Then you go be a setter, Tobio,” his grandfather smiled at him. It’s a smile he won’t forget, even after years have passed and his grandfather, his inspiration, is no more. Little Tobio didn’t understand that yet, though.

“Well, you can go be a setter, I’ll be a spiker to hit your tosses,” Miwa-nee said with grin. Little Tobio couldn’t be happier.

They spent some more time playing and practicing, until grandfather decided that it’s time to pack up and go home. Tobio pouted, which made his grandfather laugh, and with a promise of another day at the park the following weekend, Tobio begrudgingly agreed. They gathered their belongings and began walking back to the direction of their home. As they were walking away from the park, his eyes caught sight of another family, and one of the children was about his age, but he appeared taller. Kageyama saw blond hair, a pair of glasses, and… oh. They’re playing volleyball, too.

“Grandfather, he could be a middle blocker, I think,” Little Tobio absentmindedly said. Confused, his grandfather followed where his eyes were and realized what he was talking about.

“He seems to be around your age, he’ll be a good middle blocker when he grows even taller,” his grandfather said.

Kageyama must’ve been staring for a while, because the tall kid suddenly whipped his head in his direction, catching Kageyama off guard. He tried to give a wobbly smile, looked away, and continued walking, trying to catch up with his grandfather and Miwa-nee. He didn’t even notice that he slowed down his pace. He missed the questioning look followed by a small smile that was sent to his direction by the blond kid.

**II**

Blocked again.

Kageyama’s in his third year of junior high school now. He plays as a setter for Kitagawa Daiichi. Their team is strong, he knew that much. But why? Why are their attacks not working? What is he doing wrong? With every blocked spike from his spikers, Kageyama’s stress increased. He doesn’t want to stop playing, he doesn’t want it to end here. He’ll have to do more, more, _more_. Volleyball is the most important thing that his grandfather left to him, so he can’t simply stop like this. With the tension piling up on his shoulders, Kageyama had no choice but to increase the speed of their attacks, there’s no other way.

Damn it why isn’t Kunimi putting in more effort in this?

Kindaichi should jump more, I know he can go further than that.

Faster, higher.

Faster.

Faster.

And then there’s no one. Kageyama’s eyes widened as the ball that he tossed fell on their side of the court. The sound of the ball hitting the surface was loud, so loud, in his ears. As he turned his eyes from the ball to his teammates, dread filled him up. And there, with his teammates’ backs facing him and eyes that spoke of defiance, Kageyama knew that he lost. Their coach was looking at him disappointedly, and with that one look Kageyama knew that his time on the court is over. He was subbed out, a first year replacing him.

The time he spent sitting on the bench, watching his teammates trust the first-year setter and happily hitting his tosses, stirred something inside of him. An incomprehensible mix of shame, guilt, disappointment, and sadness filled him. Overflowing. Drowning him in misery as his head hung low while they waited for the match to finish.

Shame for thinking that he was the only one that could lead them to victory.

Guilt for failing the team.

Disappointment directed at himself, for messing up big time, for failing to live up to his grandfather’s teachings.

Sadness because he failed and everything hurts, but he does not have anyone to tell him that it’ll be alright.

They lost the match. That much was expected, but the team and their coach praised the first-year setter, and Kageyama was ignored. He felt like he was being tossed away because he’s no longer needed. He was still hurting so much and needed to compose himself for a while, so before proceeding to the bus, he excused himself, saying that he’ll be needing the bathroom. Once inside, he took deep breaths, willing himself not to cry. However, he’s only human, and few traitorous drops of tears left his eyes. Annoyed that his damned lacrimal ducts didn’t obey his will, he turned on the faucet to wash his face, rubbing it until his cheeks felt raw. When he felt like he could go back without breaking down, he went outside and started walking towards the gate, but he suddenly overheard a conversation.

“Kitagawa Daiichi’s number 2 sure was tyrannical in his plays, huh? Truly a King,” said the voice to his companion.

Kageyama whipped his head and saw a tall blond walking the opposite direction. Feeling the intense stare from the setter, the blond glanced at his direction, smirked, and continued walking. Kageyama should be annoyed, really, but there was something about those eyes that felt familiar. His retort died in his throat, the tall figure getting smaller, so he had no choice but to go back to their bus.

_But, seriously. Where did I see those eyes?_

**III**

Being in Karasuno brought about good changes in Kageyama’s life. It’s not as if the change occurred in a snap. He entered the school gates still carrying the baggage from his past. He had a lot going on, and truth be told, he was scared. Terrified. Of making the same mistakes. Of being abandoned. Of never being good enough. Still, he had to do his best, or else he’ll never be able to move forward. And that’s probably the bravest thing he’s done in his life, because it helped him grow.

Daichi-san was a great captain who knew how to keep him in check.

Sugawara- san was a great mentor who helped him learn how to communicate with the team.

Nishinoya-san was a senpai who always gave compliments and his receives made tossing easy.

Asahi-san and Tanaka-san were both powerful spikers who had faith in his sets.

Ennoshita-san was reliable and he also helped Kageyama understand his teammates more.

Narita-san and Kinoshita-san were quiet, but they both believed in him.

Hinata was a great partner who pushed him to improve.

Yachi-san and Shimizu-san were supportive managers who always helped them practice.

Coach Ukai believed in his abilities and never spoke bad to and about him, instead he gave him options, ways to evolve.

Takeda-sensei never stopped supporting them from the beginning until the end.

These are the people who made Kageyama realize that he was growing, and that his past doesn’t define him. He had so much room to improve and the ghosts of his pasts should not hold him back. They made him realize that he wasn’t a bad person, he was a child who needed someone to be by his side, to help him, to guide him, to encourage him. Growth was a long process, and it isn’t always smooth and easy, but those people helped him so much that they are always kept in his heart dearly. He became a setter that his team could trust, and he became the King who leads his team to victory. However, this change wasn’t easily noticed, especially by people outside the team.

It's their match with Dateko during his first year at the Inter High when he met him again. That tall, blond guy that he came across after their last match in junior high, and he was among Dateko’s players. _Makes sense. He’s tall which is a good addition to strengthen their Iron Wall_. Kageyama can already feel that this guy will be a pain in the ass. Probably sensing Kageyama’s eyes on him, blond guy looked at him, shock written on his face for a split second before a condescending smirk appeared. _He’s looking down on me, I’m sure of it._ Brushing the tension off, Kageyama proceeded to concentrate on their practice, oblivious to the pair of amber eyes that was watching him closely, face devoid of criticism and is honest for once.

It was tough, Kageyama had to admit that. The blockers of Dateko are tall and fast and they manage to stop a couple of spikes, which irked him so much. _It’s fine, everyone on this team is strong, we’ll be fine_. He glanced at his teammates, faces showing concentration and determination, and Kageyama thinks _we’ll win this_. That blond blocker was currently in front, and though he’s not as good as that Aone guy, he’s smart. Kageyama thinks he’ll be as good as Aone with more practice, _but this isn’t the time to think about how the opponent could improve, dumbass_. Hinata’s at the front, and Nishinoya-san is also with them, so he’s confident they’ll score.

“So, I guess the King’s as good as they say,” blond guy says, and that annoying smirk present on his face again.

“Of course. I have a great team with me after all,” Kageyama says, donning a smirk of his own.

“Oh? Got over junior high already? How kingly of you,” and at that, Kageyama gets a sudden flashback of junior high, him being benched, unable to do anything. His mind was going to spiral out of control, he feels it, but he can’t, he must be strong because the team is counting on him. And this isn’t junior high anymore. Breathe in, breathe out.

“I’m learning a lot of things with the help of this team, and that doesn’t mean I’m forgetting my mistakes,” Kageyama said before turning around to face the team.

Needless to say, they won that match. Hinata did well in drawing the attention of the blockers, giving other spikers the opportunity to attack. Of course, Asahi-san also got back at Dateko for their defeat at last year’s Inter High. Seeing Asahi-san’s satisfied smile along with Nishinoya-san’s proud grin and everyone else’s relieved faces made Kageyama happy, too. He helped his team attain victory with his tosses, _I’m learning, I’ll be fine_. While heading for the exit after gathering their things, Sugawara-san walked beside him.

“Good job out there, Kageyama. You did so well,” he said with a warm smile on his face.

“T-thank you! I promise to do better,” a small blush blooming on his cheeks from the compliment.

Sugawara-san had already walked ahead of him, but Kageyama’s still reeling with happiness because _Sugawara-san said I did a good job!_ Compliments from a fellow setter felt nice, and so Kageyama felt nice, too. Still smiling to himself, he heard someone call for him. It was the blond middle blocker.

“Next time, we’ll beat you, King,” and with that, he went on ahead. But before he could get far enough, Kageyama answered him.

“Next time, we won’t lose. We’ll keep winning,” the blond just looked at him, then he laughed.

“Very well, then.”

Kageyama went to catch up with his team, his heart beating a little faster than usual. _But, why?_ Kageyama is a little bit confused, questioning what he’s feeling all of a sudden. There’s no point to that now, though. There are other things he should focus on.

**IV**

Karasuno went through intensive training after their defeat against Aoba Johsai during the semifinals of the Inter High. They endured penalty after penalty, practiced different plays, and broadened the skills of every member in order to be able to face Aoba Johsai once more, as well as Shiratorizawa, and emerge as victors. Anything for that ticket to Nationals. They’ve won against Aoba Johsai the day prior, and now they were at the fourth set against Shiratorizawa. Ushijima Wakatoshi was, without a doubt, strong. Powerful. Kageyama acknowledges that. _But everyone in our team is strong, too_. There was that setter who didn’t stand out but is very stable, and that weird middle blocker. _Still, blond middle blocker from Dateko’s way better_.

“Is the exhausted setter going to have to face the deuce of despair?”

Kageyama laughed internally, because number five’s taunt has little effect to him, “the only time I will ever feel despair is when I won’t be able to play volleyball anymore.”

“All of you guys are monsters.”

One more point, one more point and they win. Truth be told, Kageyama’s exhaustion was catching up with him fast. But he doesn’t plan on back down, not now, not ever. He pushed himself to see this to the end, and so before he fully realized what was going on, he was already sending a toss to Hinata, _but it’s short_. Kageyama willed himself not to panic, to have faith in all of his hitters, and that includes Hinata, too. He saw him use his left hand, and Kageyama knew that they got this. With his current condition, Coach Ukai decided to let him rest and have Sugawara-san start the fifth set, _the points we earn with our tosses are points for Karasuno, we’ll be fine_. He spent the time watching the play unfold, thinking of strategies to use when he gets back to secure the win. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of amber eyes were watching him from the bleachers, a proud smirk is on his face.

Halfway through the set, Kageyama was put back in the game, strategy already in his mind to win. His blue eyes reflected his concentration and determination to win. _We already got this far we’re not going to stop here._ He can feel that his teammates were all exhausted, there was that time when Hinata wasn’t able to jump for the block, and the time when Daichi-san couldn’t move his legs to receive the ball, but Nishinoya-san was there, and what he said afterwards helped everyone regain their composure, _thank goodness for Nishinoya-san and his words_. The entire team kept doing their best, fighting against the exhaustion and pressure that was piling on their shoulders. Which is why Kageyama thinks that hearing the ball hit the court on the opposite side sounded so sweet because finally, victory is on their side. Tsukishima Kei thought so, too. He’s been watching the entire match with bated breath, _King really does a great job, I expected nothing less from him_. When the team lined up to bow to the audience at the bleachers, Tsukishima didn’t think that the setter would notice him. However, as he rose from the bow, Kageyama felt some sort of pull which drew his eyes at one end where a pair of amber eyes met his. Shock was written all over Tsukishima’s face which mirrored the expression on Kageyama’s face. Then, he smiled at the setter. Small, but genuine. Before Kageyama could even begin to ponder about what happened, he was already being dragged by Hinata, to which he absentmindedly followed. He glanced at the mark on his right wrist, _what was that? Could it be? No, that’s too far-fetched._ So, Kageyama proceeded to the awarding ceremony with the entire team, trying hard not to think about what had happened.

“You did well today, King,” Kageyama halted upon hearing that familiar voice. He was currently walking away from the comfort room, about to reunite with the rest of the team. _Seriously, what is it with these hallways and these encounters?_

“Thank you, I guess,” he said reluctantly.

“You know, when I saw you in junior high, I thought that you were hopeless, but here you are,” Tsukishima said with a laugh, “you just proved me wrong.”

“Well, I did say that I’m still learning.”

“Of course, we all are. I’m just acknowledging the change. It’s a good change, King,” he said with a smile, “keep doing your best, I’ll be watching.”

For a moment, Tsukishima raised his hand as if he was aiming for a high five, or a fist bump, or was he trying to pat Kageyama’s head? Then, as if realization about what he was about to do dawned on him, he lowered his hand and then left. Kageyama was left alone in the hallway, his hand went above his chest, feeling the thundering of his heart, _what the hell is going on?_ Then he glanced at his right wrist once more, the strawberry mark still present like it always had been, but this time Kageyama just can’t help but wonder about the person that signifies the mark.

**V**

Since that moment during his first year, Kageyama sometimes finds himself wondering about his soulmate, but he tells himself that time will come for them to meet. He moved away from Miyagi and is currently living in Tokyo, the home base of Schweiden Adlers, his new volleyball team. He’s older now, 21 years of age, but he still hasn’t found his soulmate. It’s not that he’s rushing, he really isn’t, but he’s curious. During his first year, he found out that Daichi-san and Sugawara-san were soulmates, then when he was in second year, Tanaka-san and Kiyoko-san found out that they were soulmates, too. After that, people around him found their soulmates one by one. Now, the amount of time where he ponders about his soulmates had increased. But then again, there’s no point in rushing to find someone he doesn’t even know.

Realizing that he had nothing better to do, he decided to head towards the gym where Adlers have their practice daily. It was a little bit early, even for him, to be there. There weren’t any other people inside, but he carried on anyway. He can practice on his own while waiting for his teammates and coach to arrive. So, after changing into his practice clothes, Kageyama entered the court with a cart filled with volleyballs. He kept practicing his serves, perfecting his aim, until his teammates arrived one by one. While their coach still hasn’t arrived, they decided to practice amongst themselves, so now he’s setting for them. They continued that way, just practicing and talking about strategies until their coach showed up. To the entire team’s surprise, the coach had someone with him. A certain blond that never fails to shake Kageyama up in a way that he couldn’t comprehend.

“Good day, team! You’re all hard at work as usual,” their coach greeted them happily. A chorus of “good days” and “thank yous” were heard in response.

“Starting today, a new member will be joining our team,” their coach said, “he’s a great middle blocker and he’s originally from Sendai Frogs, but as of today he is now one of us. Please welcome Tsukishima Kei,” he said while pointing towards the blond.

“Hello, I’m Tsukishima Kei, middle blocker, 195.3 cm, thank you for having me and I’ll do my best,” he said then taking a bow after. The entire time, Kageyama was just frozen still because _holy shit he’s here, it’s been a while since I last saw him_. When Tsukishima rose from his bow, his eyes met Kageyama’s and for a moment he just stared at the setter, then he gave a small smile before looking away.

Their coach continued to talk about one thing or another, Kageyama wasn’t so sure since all he could think of at the moment was that Tsukishima, the guy that shifts his world a little with every little interaction they have, is here right now. And he’ll be in this team with him. They’ll be playing and winning matches together. That thought made Kageyama feel giddy, though he can’t exactly tell why. After all the talking which Kageyama didn’t pay attention to, they proceeded with their practice. This time, they focused on forming new strategies, what with Tsukishima’s dependable blocking skills now being a part of their team’s set of weapons. _He’ll be a starting player, I’m pretty sure of it_ , Kageyama thought after Tsukishima single-handedly blocked a spike. Having Tsukishima in their team was fun, and Kageyama isn’t sure if it’s because they have another dependable player on their side now or because of something entirely different, but Kageyama liked having Tsukishima there. It’s a weird feeling, because they’re not friends, not really. But there’s something between them that Kageyama can’t explain, a tug, a pull, a force that they’ve been resisting.

“All right, good job today team! Everyone did well as usual, now you can go have dinner and rest,” their coach said with a proud grin. Of course, everyone on this team is strong, so the pride is understandable. They proceeded to clean the gym, change into casual clothes and went their separate ways for dinner. Ushijima-san is apparently meeting with some friends from Shiratorizawa and everyone else had plans, so Kageyama assumed that he’ll be spending dinner alone. That is until Tsukishima called his name.

“Kageyama,” Tsukishima said, trailing behind him as he was walking out of the gym.

“Me?”

“Do you see any other Kageyamas here?”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, “well, you never call me by my name so I’m just kind of shocked I guess?”

“Well… It’s been a while since I saw you, and now we’re in the same team. Should I go back to calling you King then?”

“Ah, I don’t mind, really,” _yeah call me King again because who the fuck is Kageyama? Nope. Not me._

“Okay then King,” Tsukishima said with a playful smirk which made Kageyama blush, “are you going to have your dinner?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Same.”

“Do you… want to join me? I mean… if you’re alone,” Kageyama trailed off. What was he even thinking?

“Sure, do you have anywhere you’d recommend?”

It was a pleasant dinner wherein Kageyama and Tsukishima talked about their interests and other mundane things over Japanese food. Tsukishima was speaking to him in a pleasant manner, no snark behind his words, though the teasing was consistent, but Kageyama realized that he didn’t mind it one bit. In fact, he was also quick to come up with retorts, though they do not sound as smart as Tsukishima’s. It was a friendly banter and it helped Kageyama become more comfortable with the middle blocker. After all, their interactions in high school were limited. Kageyama also found out that Tsukishima really is a smart player, as they were able to discuss possible strategies for the team.

“Well, I’m coming up with these strategies, but I’m not sure if I’ll be a starting player,” Tsukishima says with a small chuckle, before taking a bite of his strawberry shortcake.

“Mhmm,” Kageyama hummed, “I think you’ll be a starting player. You did well earlier and it’s only your first day with us.”

“Wow, receiving a compliment from the King on my first day? It’s an honor,” Tsukishima said with a teasing smile.

“You jerk,” Kageyama hissed as he glared at Tsukishima. Suddenly, he had a very strong urge to look at his soulmark. He pulled up his sleeve slowly to take a look at the strawberry on his right wrist. _Where are you now?_ He sighed before pulling his sleeve back down, unaware of Tsukishima’s eyes on him. “You know, I’d like to win with you.”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, I’d like to have you on the court with me. And I want us to win. Together.”

Tsukishima smiled, “yeah, that sounds nice, King.”

They walked back to the dorm together, with Kageyama talking about the area, like that one convenience store that’s open 24/7 or that coffee shop that serves amazing pastries, and the laundromat nearby, and other food establishments that they Tsukishima definitely has to try. Tsukishima thinks Kageyama’s adorable like this, rambling about whatever he wants to talk about and just carefree. At the end of that evening, when Kageyama’s already tucked in his bed a single thought was in his head before drifting to dreamland: _Tsukishima should smile more. It looks good on him_.

**VI**

Tsukishima Kei does indeed become a starting player for Schweiden Adlers, and he would’ve annoyed Kageyama to death just to erase that _I told you so_ look on his face had he not been so elated himself. He was so excited because he’s been working so hard, and now he gets to be on the same side of the court as the King. He kept himself in tip-top condition for his debut match in his new team. They were doing so well and they’re on the third set with a three-point gap on their favor. Just a few more points and they’d win, but suddenly there’s a searing pain on his right palm as the ball flew past his block. _Goddammit, why now?_ He glanced at his palm and when he saw blood, his agitation increased tenfold. He heard their coach call for a timeout and then he was spiraling down with thoughts of disappointment and self-loathing. He couldn’t hear the voices around him, just the voice in his head. _Damn you, Tsukishima Kei. Why the fuck are you injured now, and it’s only your first game. This is disappointing I can’t –_

“Tsukishima,” that was Kageyama’s voice. It’s the only thing that registered in Tsukishima’s mind.

“King,” he looked at the setter whose eyes were glossed with worry. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think this would happen.”

“What are you even apologizing for? Calm down,” Kageyama moved closer to him, then he took Tsukishima’s hand to inspect the injury when suddenly there was a glow between on both their right hands. There were gasps in the audience but Tsukishima and Kageyama were only focused on their hands. When the glow was gone, the strawberry on Kageyama’s wrist and the milk carton on Tsukishima’s wrist were replaced by a volleyball. Tsukishima chuckled.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be stuck with a volleyball soulmark for the rest of my life. But that is just like you, isn’t it?”

After realizing and understanding what had happened, Kageyama glared at Tsukishima, “I have been waiting for you for quite some time and I ended up finding you when you’re injured? Really?”

That was definitely worry in Kageyama’s voice, and Tsukishima felt giddy knowing that Kageyama was concerned about him, “I’ll have it checked, don’t worry,” he then looked at his teammates who were still in shock because of what they have witnessed moments prior, “I’m really sorry for this,” Tsukishima said with a slight bow.

“Do not worry about it, Tsukishima. Accidents happen,” Ushijima-san said while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Go have it checked, Tsukishima! Don’t worry about anything, the next time you see us, we’ll be victors,” Hoshiumi-san said with confidence.

“Of course,” Kageyama said, “because everyone in this team is strong,” he pushed Tsukishima towards their manager, “there’s no reason to fret. Let’s talk later.”

Tsukishima smiled. This is a great team to be in. “Yeah, I’m counting on all of you,” he said, then he went to the infirmary.

Apparently, his injury wasn’t severe, which Tsukishima was thankful for. While he was getting treated, he used the time to reflect back to the game. It was exhilarating playing with the team. He was surrounded by all these amazing players and the thought that he was also among the amazing players made him feel giddy. He didn’t doubt that they’d win, because every single on of them had faith on each other as they share a common goal: to win against the opponent in front of them with the entire Schweiden Adlers team. True to their words, the team won. When Tsukishima exited the infirmary, he was greeted by the sight of the entire team waiting for him with proud grins on their faces. According to Hoshiumi-san, the match and awarding ceremony were over, and they all rushed to meet him.

“Why though?”

Hoshiumi-san threw a questioning look at him, “huh? What do you mean?”

“Well, I left the game at the end…”

“And?”

“I wasn’t able to fight with everyone until the very end, was I?”

“Stupid Tsukishima, stupid!” Hoshiumi-san said loudly as he shook Tsukishima forcefully.

“Well, you did leave the court a little earlier than the rest of us, but it’s because of your determination to stop the ball that time, right? It was for the sake of the team,” Hirugami-san said with a kind smile.

“Tsukishima, you played as hard as everyone else, you did well today,” Ushijima-san said, face serious as always, but the sincerity is heavy in his tone.

“Thank you so much for today. I promise to continue working hard,” Tsukishima said with a bow. _Ah, I’m really loving this team. It’s a good team to be in_. They proceeded to head for the exit, and before he even noticed it, Kageyama was already walking beside him.

“You did well today, Tsukishima,” his eyes were avoiding Tsukishima’s but it wasn’t long before he looked at the blond, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“You were amazing today as usual, King.”

Then, silence. Neither of them really knew how to bring up about what happened, about them being soulmates. It’s not that they hate the idea of being soulmates, on the contrary, they are beyond ecstatic. Still, they are two individuals who are just terrible with feelings, so talking about it proved to be difficult. To compensate for their lack of initiative to communicate, they stuck together during the victory party. Tsukishima made sure that Kageyama was eating enough especially since he knows that the King has quite the appetite. Kageyama made sure that Tsukishima got his strawberry shortcake for dessert. It was simple, subtle, silent, but the way they care for each other is reflected in the little things they do.

When they got back to the dorm, everyone went to their own rooms to do their own thing, and Kageyama and Tsukishima were no exception. With a small smile, they separated ways. It’s been three hours since they saw each other, and the clock indicates that it’s already midnight. However, Tsukishima just couldn’t sleep because god, was he itching to talk to Kageyama. He was contemplating whether he should just go to the setter’s room and get it over and done with when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened the door, the King was standing there, looking adorable with his pajamas that had cat print on it.

“Uhm…” Tsukishima could feel Kageyama’s nerves. His face was scrunched up and he was gripping his pajama pants tightly.

“King, do you want to come in? I feel like we need to talk,” Tsukishima said as he opened the door wider. Kageyama looked at him in relief. He went in and sat at the edge of Tsukishima’s bed. Kageyama, who is usually intimidating and confident, looked so small as he fiddled with his fingers, eyes roaming the entire room. Tsukishima sat at the swivel chair, then he faced the setter.

“Tsukishima, uhhh…” Kageyama shut his eyes tightly for a few seconds, then when he opened them again, his blue eyes glimmered with what Tsukishima thinks is conviction, “I really like you! I liked you since high school when you’d tell me things which sounded vague, but I always believed them to be words of encouragement. I was always amazed with your skill and today, when I had you on my side, I felt like I can conquer anything. I want to keep playing with you.”

“Ah, damn you, King,” Tsukishima said with a stunned look on his face. “You know, that sounds kinda like love.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah, it does,” Tsukishima knew he sounded a little breathless, but he couldn’t help it. Kageyama just had to come at him with his earnest feelings, and he had no choice but to let things be. He didn’t mind, anyway.

“Well then Tsukishima… No, Kei,” Kageyama said slowly, as if testing the way Tsukishima’s name rolled out of his mouth. The syllables never sounded so right Tsukishima thinks. “Kei, I love you.”

Tsukishima Kei is a stubborn person, but all it takes is one Kageyama Tobio to make him weak. And if it’s for this beautiful person, Tsukishima didn’t mind being weak, “Tobio,” he said. Then he stood up from the chair and walked towards the setter. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was short, just a peck really, but those few seconds were heavenly, “Tobio, I love you, too.”

Tobio giggled, “kiss me again,” to which Kei happily obliged.

The night ended with Tobio and Kei snuggled up with each other as they slept peacefully, content that they finally found their way to each other. When they went out of Kei’s room together the next morning, Hoshiumi-san wouldn’t shut up about them _the lovebirds are finally together, cheers!_ and the others were congratulating them. It was a boisterous morning, but when he saw Tobio’s smile, he decided that he didn’t mind at all.

**BONUS**

_Fate brought me to you, but it is I who chose to stay. With this ring, I promise to love you the way I always have: simple, subtle, silent. I’d conquer the court and the world by your side relentlessly. To you, my love shall remain unwavering, neither waves nor quake shall make it crumble. From here on, my devotion is yours to behold, and your love is mine to cherish._

“That is a really nice vow, Dad, Papa,” fifteen-year-old Yuki said as he stared at the picture that her dad showed her. The vow was written behind the photo.

“Well, it’s personal, I guess. It speaks about us. Unique, really,” he said while browsing through other photos that were kept neatly in an album. Suddenly, the couch dipped and Kei was there beside him.

“What are you two doing? Dinner’s ready,” he said as he placed a kiss on Tobio’s forehead.

“Papa, Dad showed this wedding photo with your vow written at the back,” Yuki, who was sitting on the floor across them said, “you both looked wonderful. I really love the vow, too.”

“Thank you, dear. Didn’t know you two were walking through memory lane though,” Kei said with a teasing tone directed at Tobio.

“Just happened to see them and Yuki joined me,” Tobio said with a fond smile. Five years after becoming a couple, they got married. Then they adopted Yuki a year after. Back then, she was just two, an energetic kid running around with eagerness to learn. Now, she’s a teenager. Of course, she plays volleyball. Despite having a setter and a middle blocker as her fathers, she ended up being a libero, and both Tobio and Kei are supportive of her.

“Dad, Papa, should we go eat? I’m starving.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Tobio said while closing the photo album he was holding. Kei took his hand and on the other, he held Yuki’s hand as they went to have dinner. 

Tobio smiles to himself. Life is never easy, but with Kei and Yuki by his side, there’s nothing that he couldn’t do. Kei took a glance at his husband and their daughter, and he thinks that there’s nothing more he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> for kat. happy valentine's day!
> 
> this was written for our tkkg valentine's day exchange #TkkgHeartsExchange <3  
> you can follow me on twitter for other tkkg content @tsukkitobio. i hope you all enjoyed this and feel free to leave a comment, they are all very much appreciated!!


End file.
